1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polarizing plate and an image display device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a polarizing plate formed by laminating a transparent protective film for a polarizer using triacetylcellulose or the like to one surface or both surfaces of a polarizer made of a polyvinyl alcohol film and a dichroic material such as iodine with a polyvinyl alcohol adhesive has been used.
When a polarizing plate is attached (laminated) to a liquid crystal cell, typically, a pressure sensitive adhesive is used. The pressure sensitive adhesive is provided as a pressure sensitive adhesive layer on one surface of the polarizing plate in advance since the pressure sensitive adhesive is advantageous in that the polarizing plate can be fixed instantly and a dry process is not required to fix the polarizing plate.
Further, in recent years, a polarizing plate in which a transparent protective film is provided on only one surface of a polarizer and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer is provided on the other surface of the polarizer from the viewpoint of thickness reduction has been used.
For example, JP2010-009027A discloses a pressure sensitive adhesive polarizing plate which has a transparent protective film provided on only one surface of a polarizer and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer provided on the other surface thereof, the pressure sensitive adhesive polarizing plate satisfying durability even under a severe environment at a low temperature or a high temperature (“0007”). As the pressure sensitive adhesive polarizing plate, a “pressure sensitive adhesive polarizing plate that has a transparent protective film (E) provided on only one surface of a polarizer (P) through an adhesive layer (G) and a pressure sensitive adhesive layer (B) provided on the other surface of the polarizer (P) through a protective layer (H) having a tension elastic modulus of 100 MPa or more” is disclosed (“Claim 1”).